Fit
by RileyMLG
Summary: One thing's for sure, he always knew she was fit. Of course, his perception has changed throughout his seven years at Hogwarts, but Lily Evans, in James Potter's humble opinion, was most definitely fit.
1. Year One

**First year**

"Oi, Potter," the burly-looking Slytherin called down the corridor. The four Gryffindor boys stopped in their tracks and turned around to face the fifth year. "You lot better watch out."

"Is that a warning?" James asked, looking somewhat amused and disgusted at the same time.

Sirius Black snorted. "When you plan to do something to someone, you usually don't warn them ahead of time."

"The most important rule of marauding." Peter agreed solemnly.

"We'll keep an eye out, Mulciber, thanks for the heads up." the tawny-haired boy called Remus finished sarcastically before the four of them continued on their way to Herbology.

"You might want to pass that heads up to the Gryffindor Mudbloods in your year." the fuming boy bellowed. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter stopped dead.

"Excuse me?" James asked, deathly quiet.

Mulciber grinned, showing yellowed, gnarled teeth as he continued his insults. "There's two of them, aren't there? That blond piece of filth named MacDonald?"

The boys said nothing, choosing to simply glare at the older wizard and clench their wands in their robes.

"And then," he continued in a hiss-like voice, "there's that ginger know-it-all. The definition of Mudblood, if you ask me. Thinking she knows anything about magic when she's really just another stupid Muggle."

"A fair lot better than you, Mulciber. I heard you passed two of your O.W.L.s. _You_ really have a better grasp on magic, yeah?" James scowled at the insult of his classmates.

"Her name's Evans, isn't it? Well, you better pass along my earlier message. I have a feeling she's going to need it. Maybe our side can find some use for her... she's quite fit, after all." he bared his teeth unpleasantly.

"Fit for a muzzle, no doubt." James muttered under his breath. Remus elbowed him. "You're a coward for hiding behind your blood status, Mulciber. Leave her alone, will you?


	2. Year Two

**Second Year**

"Blimey, James, you could have told me." Sirius threw a Chocolate Frog box at the back of James' untidy head.

"Told you what? That you smell? I've been telling you for ages." he replied, uninterested as he further pursued his Quidditch magazine.

Sirius gave a dry, false chuckle. "I'm choking on my laughter, Potter, I really am. No, seriously, when were you planning on telling me you fancy Evans?"

James made an odd strangled noise with his throat. "What are you on about, Sirius? I don't fancy Evans. I don't like Evans. I can't even stand Evans."

"But you fancy her."

"I don't."

Sirius grinned. "But you do, mate."

"I really don't." the other boy wrinkled his nose in distaste, pushing his glasses further up his face.

"Hm." Sirius contemplated. "You think she's fit, at least."

"Yeah, fit to be Slughorn's wife, maybe."


	3. Year Three

**Third Year**

"James..."

"What?"

"You're _so_ misguided." Peter sighed.

James whirled around. "Hark who's talking." he retorted, raising a brow. Peter said nothing. "Er, what were you talking about again?"

"You were only retelling the stories of all the times we pranked Evans."

"Oh, yeah!" James recovered gratefully before his eyes glazed over and he continued his hour-long tale. "Remember that one time we lit her hair on fire?"

Peter heaved a great sigh. "Yes, James, I remember. I had to stand guard, meaning I was the one put in detention for it."

"Ah. It was worth it." James said dreamily.

Peter looked at him sharply. "You didn't even get in trouble!"

"Evans yelled at me a great deal, she did."

"You didn't mind."

James looked at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"You like it when she yells at you."

"You're mad, Pete. I get scared out of my mind when she yells." James insisted, scoffing.

The blond boy picked up a textbook and flipped through it absently. "It gives you an excuse to look at her from a closer distance."

"Sod off, Pettigrew."

"And she doesn't talk to you otherwise," Peter said wisely, "so you'll take what you can get."

James laid down on his bed and pulled out the golden snitch he always plays with when in need of something to do. "You need to get a girlfriend so you can stop dissecting my love life, or lack thereof."

"You love Evans."

"No, I don't."

"You fancy her."

James tossed the snitch a little harder than necessary and it ricocheted of the wall. "I don't."

"Really?" Peter pressed, sensing that he was about to hit a nerve.

"_Really_, Peter."

"Honestly?"

"Yes!"

"So you do fancy her?" Peter grinned wickedly.

"No! I just think she's fit, is all." he burst out.


	4. Year Four

**Year Four**

"Gosh, that's creepy, James."

"What are you talking about?"

Remus sighed. "You've been staring at Lily for the past two nights."

James scoffed. "We've only been back two nights. I haven't been spending my first two days as a fourth year staring at Evans."

"But you have," Peter supplied. "Quite creepy, actually."

"Lay off him, boys," Sirius commanded. "he can't help himself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked, not exactly interested, as he was staring at Lily again and one does not simply stare at Lily Evans halfheartedly.

"He's in love. Poor sod." the black haired boy sighed, leaning into the couch as though he was unsettled by that fact.

"I am not."

"What's Lily's middle name?"

"Rose." James replied without thinking.

Peter snickered. "You're whipped, mate."

"What?" he snapped his head to the other Marauders finally, now that Lily had exited the portrait hole.

"You know her middle name?" Remus asked, incredulous. "You don't even talk to her."

"I hear things."

"And remember them, clearly." Peter couldn't help but add.

"It's ironic, that's why I remembered it!" James defended.

"Admit it, you fancy her." Remus grinned in spite of himself.

James pulled a face. "No. If I did, hypothetically, It'd... only... be a little... bit." he concluded, distracted once again now that the redhead had re-entered the common room.

"You fancy her like nobody's business, mate, just admit it." Sirius urged a confession out of his friend.

"Is it just me," James talked aloud to no one in particular. "or has Evans changed over the holidays?"

Lily, unfortunately, heard him, and looked up, scowling at the boy she couldn't tolerate.

"She seems fitter, that's for sure." he said, oblivious that she could hear him.


	5. Year Five

**Year Five**

"Ravenclaw will smash you in our next game, Potter." Bertram Aubrey said through clenched teeth, all traces of what was once a friendly, joking voice gone.

"As will Hufflepuff." his friend, Amos Diggory attested as the pair of them both stared down James Potter. James, on the other hand, looked nonplussed.

"Seeing as you both did such a great job of that during the last few games, I'm really worried." he yawned as he stretched, leaning against the tree in the Hogwarts grounds. "Gryffindor's still undefeated, but you're welcome to talk me into believing you can actually win for once."

"You have scarce motivation to win, Potter," Bertram said with an unpleasant gleam in his murky-coloured eyes, "it's not like the bird you fancy will be cheering for you anyway."

James' face changed instantly. After going almost immediately from bored amusement to sheer suspicion and a touch of anger, he immediately questioned Bertram. "What's that supposed to mean, Aubrey?"

Bertram scoffed. "It's no secret you like Lily Evans."

"I never said it was."

"It's _also_ no secret that we went to Hogsmeade last week." the blond Ravenclaw smirked.

"I know." James replied hardly before giving a mischievous grin of his own. "You know, it's _also_ no secret about that unfortunate bout of lice you surfaced with in the middle of the, er, if you can call it that, date."

"I don't see how that pertains to anything we were discussing." Bertram said stiffly, as the taunting has suddenly switched sides.

"Bertram, calm down, mate," Amos encouraged, eyes darting about as though he suddenly remembered what James was capable of and decided he'd rather not be taunting the Marauder much longer, especially with Sirius sprawled out on the grass next to them.

"Of course, it's only to be expected that Lily'd prefer going out with someone a bit classier than you."

"I hope you don't mean yourself, Aubrey." Sirius looked up from the Quidditch magazine he was thumbing through.

"I most certainly don't mean Potter, for one thing." was the Ravenclaw's retort.

"I know her better than you ever will, Aubrey." James hissed through clenched teeth.

Amos snorted. "Oh, right, from all the times you two have had deep conversations? She can't stand you, mate."

James' hand twitched towards his wand in agitation. "You don't know a _thing_ about her, Aubrey."

"Maybe. Didn't seem to matter to much her, though, when she agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me. Come on, Amos." Bertram said airily as he and Amos sauntered off, leaving James to fume and catch the tail end of their conversation, "...definitely didn't matter to her when we snogged behind The Three Broomsticks..."

In an instant, James whipped out his wand. "That's a _lie._" he called after the retreating fifth years.

They turned around curiously. "Been spying, have you?" Bertram looked pleased with the reaction he received.

In all honesty, yes, he had. And he knew the only thing Aubrey and Lily did in Hogsmeade is go to Zonko's and Honeydukes before the clever lice hex Remus taught him kicked in.

Sirius snorted. "He has better things to do instead of looking at your big head."

Upon saying that, James and Sirius shared a look that only two best friend could share and simultaneously flicked their wands at Bertram, saying '_Engorgio_ _Skullus_'. After the boy's head swelled to a _very_ unnatural proportion, the boys pocketed their wands and strolled off, but not before James told Bertram very seriously, "Lily isn't fit to be snogging anybody but me."

**A/N: This last line was supplied by skaterofthebooks (:**


	6. Year Six

**Year Six**

"So, Frank, what do I owe this pleasure?" James sighed as Frank Longbottom joined him on the common room couch.

"Alice made- wait, where's the rest of your gang?" the boy wondered, glancing around for the absent party.

James rolled his eyes. "We're not conjoined, you know. They have detention right now."

"And you don't?" Frank asked skeptically.

"Remus and Peter got detention for the abusive suit-of-armour stunt this morning and Sirius has detention from getting caught in a broom cupboard last night. So, I'm all alone for the evening."

"I thought they only took points away for snogging in a broom cupboard."

James grimaced, remembering Sirius' bat-boogey hexed body when he returned to the dorm. "One of the other girls he messes around with caught him and gave him a fair few extra punishments."

Frank winced. "Alice would have _Avada'_d me on the spot."

The hazel-eyed wizard rolled his eyes. "That's because you two are practically engaged. Sirius is technically single."

"Right. Well, Alice kicked me out of the library." Frank said at long last.

"Why?"

"She and Lily are complaining about men so apparently I couldn't stay. I don't even know why." Frank sighed.

James raised a brow. "Really, Longbottom?"

Frank stared for a minute before it clicked. "You... you don't think Alice is complaining about me, do you?"

"Of course not, Frank. You're quite the catch."

"I am, aren't I? But I got the gist of Lily's anger- apparently a certain git let a few baby nifflers loose near her jewelry box?"

"I don't know anything about that, Frank." James insisted, eyes wide behind his spectacles.

"Really, Potter?"

"I honestly don't. Whoever did it, I have to say," he smirked, ruining the effect, "seems exceedingly clever and handsome. Lily should probably date whoever did it, as it seems like yet another misguided attempt at her love."

Frank chuckled and shook his head. "Blimey, James, you're doing yourself in."

"How do you mean?"

"Listen, mate," the brown-haired wizard sighed. "Lily's not going to date you if you keep pulling stunts like this."

"I find myself irresistible and she will too. In time."

"Right, James. Why do you even like her, anyway? Granted, Lily's wonderful and one of my close friends, but I would have assumed after the first couple failed attempts at scoring a date, you'd give up on her. You're not exactly the type to wait for what you want."

"She's clever. And funny. And fit. And brilliant. And fit."


	7. Year Seven

**Year Seven**

"So, James..." the redhead trailed off as she and her boyfriend walked lazily around the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade early in the morning.

"This doesn't sound good," James sighed as Lily chuckled, swinging their intertwined hands back and fourth.

"I heard a rumour going around."

"Yes, Hogwarts has been known for it's plentiful rumours. Alright, lay it on me."

"Someone said that-" she started.

"Wait, is this the one about Dumbledore and the giant quid? I wouldn't be able to bear to hear that one again without vomiting."

She laughed again- the sound tinkling like a bell. "No, it's not that one. Egh, who even made that one up?"

"Sirius." James admitted.

Lily didn't look shocked in the slightest. "Right. Well, I heard from Mary who heard from Marlene who heard from Sirius that you said that some redheaded bird you're dating is fit." she grinned.

"I wasn't talking about you."

"I kno- wait, what?"

James stared at his girlfriend with no traces of joking in his eyes. "I wasn't talking about my girlfriend."

Lily retracted her hand and took a step back, hurt evident in her eyes. "I was only kidding around, James."

"I don't think my girlfriend's fit. I was talking about someone else."

The green-eyed girl swallowed thickly before huffing halfheartedly. "Who, then?"

"My wife." he replied simply.

"Your- James Charlus Potter, what the bloody hippogriffs are you talking about?"

"Lily," he started, reaching into his pocket, "will you marry me?"

"James, graduation is in an hour-" she protested weekly, wide eyes drawn to the little velvet cube in his outstretched hand.

"We have no time. Voldemort is gaining power. If I die tomorrow, I want to die knowing that I did everything I could to be as close to you as possible."

"Why do you want to marry me? I'm just a simple Muggleborn who's atrocious at Transfiguration- you could do so much better, James. I treated you terribly for six years because you tried to make me smile. Why do you want to marry me?" she repeated, tears swimming in her eyes as she swayed slightly on the spot of the abandoned path in Hogsmeade.

"Because you're clever, and funny, and brilliant, and amazing, and perfect, and fit."

She snorted. "Again with the 'fit'? Really, James? That's supposed to woo me?"

"You're more than just 'fit', Evans."

"What would you call it then?" she smiled she she plucked the ring out of the box and allowed James to slide it onto her left ring finger.

"_We_ fit."

**A/N: Ah, okay, I wrote this story in the course of one day! Cheers to me! Please leave a review, I'd love to see what you thought of it!**


End file.
